


Thankful For You

by etherealksm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, Mentioned Hyunjin, Thanksgiving Dinner, changbin has nothing better to do, seungmin wants to spite his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealksm/pseuds/etherealksm
Summary: Seungmin just wants to spite his conservative family by showing up to Thanksgiving dinner with a boyfriend, and Changbin has nothing better to do.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Thankful For You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is bad whew im not great at writing i just wanted to make this short idea into a story. hope you enjoy anyway  
> also for the purpose of the story and thanksgiving theyre korean americans

Changbin was surprised, to say the least, when Seungmin knocked on his door the night before Thanksgiving. They weren’t really friends. They were in the same friend group, sure, but they never talked. Changbin had wanted to be friends with Seungmin, but whenever Changbin tried to talk to him he would be really distant and never got into conversations, so Changbin gave up on that. 

But here Seungmin was, knocking on Changbin’s dorm. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your family?” Changbin managed, doing his best to not look completely shocked. 

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to ask you about...” Seungmin gave a half smile. 

Changbin then invited Seungmin in and grabbed him some water before sitting on the couch to talk. 

“What did you want to ask?” Changbin questioned. 

“Well my family are expecting me to bring someone to thanksgiving dinner tomorrow but I’m not actually dating anyone and my parents are kinda shitty so i didn’t know what to do but Hyunjin told me that you were staying here during the holiday and it clicked. Youre perfect for this because my family will probably hate you and-“

Changbin cut off Seungmin’s ramble, “Woah woah you’re trying to convince me to go with you to your family thanksgiving dinner because your family will hate me? What’d I ever do?” 

Seungmin looked down at his shoes, “Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous. My family is very judgemental and conservative, you see. And I’m gay. And I want to come out to them and spite them where they can’t actually do much because the whole family is there. And I don’t think they’d like you very much because as I said, they’re kinda judgemental, so it would make it even better.”

Changbin was surprised yet again. He didn’t take Seungmin as the kind of person to plot to wreak havoc at a family thanksgiving dinner, but I guess he never had a good chance to get to know him either, “Are you asking me to be your fake boyfriend?” 

Seungmin blushed, “Well when you put it that way it sounds dumb. But I guess. But it also means free food!"

Changbin sighed. It did sound dumb. But Seungmin was finally talking to him and not being distant, and Changbin had nothing better to do than be alone for the entire holiday. And yeah, free food is nice.

So that’s how Changbin ended up at the front door to Seungmin’s family’s house the next day for Thanksgiving dinner.  
“Thank you for doing this with me.” Seungmin glanced at Changbin, who just gave a small reassuring smile, and Seungmin pressed the doorbell. 

A lady opened the door, a lady he believed is Seungmin’s mother, and beamed when she saw Seungmin there and gave him the biggest hug. Then she noticed Changbin’s presence. 

“Oh who’s this? I thought you were bringing a girlfriend” She asked, in a tone Changbin recognized as masking disappointment with politeness. 

Seungmin smirked, “This is my boyfriend, Seo Changbin.” Changbin wished he had a picture of her face the moment he said that. 

It was quite funny. Changbin could see why Seungmin wanted to do this. When he walked inside more of Seungmin’s family awaited. The question of who he was kept being repeated. And everytime Seungmin had the same smug smile when he announced it was his boyfriend. And everytime Changbin was very satisfied to see how people reacted. 

After a half an hour of awkward hellos and small talk, everyone finally sat for dinner. Changbin was next to Seungmin, of course. 

Changbin barely got to have his first bite before Seungmin’s mother started asking questions, “So how did you two meet?”

Changbin felt a sigh of relief. Seungmins had texted him this morning what to say for possible questions. This one was simple. The truth. “We had mutual friends who introduced us.”

The mother nodded and had an unreadable expression. “How was your first date?”

Seungmin had prepared him for this too. 

“I decided to ask Seungmin to go to dinner with me. It wasn’t too fancy of a restaurant but we got along well and couldn't stop talking.” Changbin tried to smile, but his nerves probably made his smile look a little weird. 

The mother nodded with the same expression again, before asking another question. Changbin was starting to get anxious. Dinner and barely started and the attention was all on him. It felt like an interrogation “What do you see in our Seungmin?”

Oh no. Seungmin had not prepared him for this question. 

Changbin tried to keep his expression as calm as possible, although he was super anxious.

“Well,” Changbin started, “He’s always been super friendly. He’s really smart, although I’m sure you’re all aware of that. He’s also super funny and can turn the most boring stories to the most interesting story. He’s always there for it when someone needs it, no matter what he has going on. And it’s very rare to see him without a smile on his face. He’s just always so optimistic and even being around him can make anybody smile.” Changbin felt good with that answer. It came out easier than he expected. He looked over at Seungmin, who was giving him the warmest smile he may have ever seen from someone ever before. Even Seungmin’s mother had a slight smile, although it disappeared within a few seconds.

This time, Seungmin’s mother asked Seungmin a question. Changbin let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know if he would be able to answer anymore questions.  
“So Seungmin, what do you see in this Changbin boy?” Changbin tried not to be offended.

Seungmin shot her a look before going deep into thought. “He’s very gentle. He’s really affectionate and always makes sure to let the people he cares about know that he cares about them. He always does small acts of kindness for everyone he cares for. He’s also super passionate about music and likes to work on that a lot. Its cute to see him focus on that. And sometimes when he’s having a bad day he gets a little clingy, but its cute. But best of all, he never lets anything get the best of him. He’s determined and focused and nothing can get in his way.”

Changbin felt his cheeks burn, but he hoped desperately it wasn’t visible because everyone was looking at him.

Seungmin’s mother gave a hum and small nod, before changing the topic. Changbin was relieved the topic was off of him. He stayed quiet the rest of the dinner, hardly listening. His mind playing what seungmin had said about him over and over. Nothing he said was wrong, it just shocked him to hear Seungmin say that when it always felt like Seungmin never payed attention to him.

Not to mention what Changbin said about Seungmin. He never just sat and thought about Seungmin like that before, he didn’t realize how much he noticed about Seungmin, but everything he said about Seungmin was true, too.

Then, once everyone finished dinner, Seungmin approached Changbin. Seungmin grabbed Changbin’s hands and Changbin was suddenly aware of how everyone was watching.

“Let me show you my childhood room.” Seungmin offered. Changbin felt his cheeks getting warm again. “O-okay.” He silently cursed himself for stuttering. 

As they walked up the steps, he saw how disgusted Seungmin’s family looked. 

“Sorry for making you go through that,” Seungmin huffed as he closed the door.

“No worries, it was kinda funny.” Changbin answered as he looked around Seungmin’s room. There were a couple posters up. Some of Day6 and some of Spiderman.

This made Seungmin smile, “It kinda was, wasn’t it? I actually have been wanting to do this for a couple years. I knew as weirded out as they might be they would never let that ruin their family image though.”

Changbin stopped looking at Seungmin’s room and then looked at Seungmin. “Hey, Seungmin? Did you mean what you said?”

Seungmin looked down at his shoes, suddenly not able to meet Changbin’s eyes. “Yeah… every word.”

Changbin smirked, “Funny because I always thought you never wanted to talk to me.” 

Seungmin looked up, he almost looked horrified, “Really? You thought that?” Oh god I’m so sorry, I'm such a mess.” 

“Whenever I tried to talk to you outside of the friend group you always seemed so distant.” Changbin shrugged.

This time Seungmin’s cheeks started to have a pink tint appear and he looked down again, “Oh god, I’m sorry. It wasn’t you I just… didn’t know how to talk to you…” Seungmin trailed off for a moment, “Because I was nervous.”

This made Changbin giggle now that he had a grasp of the situation, “So what you’re saying is I made you nervous?” 

Seungmin almost choked and was quick to change the subject, “What about what you said about me? Was that true, too?”“Every word.”

Seungmin took a step closer to Changbin, starting to feel a little more brave. “I wasn’t good at talking to you because I was nervous. Because you made me nervous, I guess. Ever since I met you I didn’t know how to talk to you because I thought you were cute.” He mumbled the last part.

“Oh, you thought I was cute?” Changbin was grinning at this point. “Funny because I thought you were cute, that’s why I was disappointed when you could barely talk to me.”

Seungmin’s cheeks have moved on from the pink at this point and were now bright red. Changbin thought it was cute. So he kissed him.

And as their lips crashed together, it just felt right.

A moment later, Changbin pulled away, “So much for fake dating.”

“Is this you asking me on a date?” Seungmin sputtered.

Changbin responded by kissing him again.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Seungmin. I'm thankful for you."

**Author's Note:**

> i saw an idea on twt and i had to turn it into seungbin as i do aha  
> follow me on twt (seungphobias) if you'd like


End file.
